


Bones

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is being a cutie and loves the dog, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean, M/M, but mostly not, nothing bad happens, okay this is kind of fluffly, past mcd, yeah I mean the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like dogs. He likes bones. The ball of joy that reminds him so much of his puppy-like little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> -very creative title there, I know-

"Dean!" He jerked awake as he heard Cas call him.

 

"What?" He grumbled.

 

"The dog is on my side of the bed and he doesn't listen to me." Cas said, he was clearly pissed. It was the fifth time this had happened that week… and that on Saturday.

 

"Bones." Dean said, the dog perked up at once. "Shift." Dean just mumbled, the dog moving to lie on Dean's other side, cuddled into his chest.

 

"You could just teach him not to sleep on the bed." Cas said, his voice sounding much like he was pouting. Dean felt his boyfriend slip into their bed and wrap his arms around his waist. Dean smiled as he felt Castiel's warmth.

 

"He doesn't like to be alone at night." Dean mumbled. Castiel just sighed as he pressed a kiss to Dean's neck.

 

"Then buy a bigger bed." Dean chuckled and turned to face Cas.

 

"I love you when you're grumpy." Dean said. Castiel just narrowed his eyes.

 

"You're an idiot." He answered. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

 

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he was back in the flat after walking Bones. It was getting cold, colder than he thought and he hadn't put on a jacket. He knelt down next to the golden retriever to get the lead off his collar. The dog licked over his face and Dean laughed.

 

"Gross." He mumbled, rubbing his face into the dog's fur. "There you go, boy." He mumbled as he got back up to hang up the lead and then went into the kitchen to get the dog food ready.

 

"Morning." He heard Castiel.

 

"Morning, love." Dean said, trying not to trip over the large animal dancing around him.

 

"Bones, sit." Dean said almost absentmindedly, the dog listening at once. "Good boy." He cooed. "One day I'm gonna trip over you." He said as he sat Bones' breakfast down next to the kitchen counter, the dog diving in at once. He poured himself a coffee and sat down next to Cas at the table, smiling as he saw the pancakes.

 

"Thanks." He mumbled as he took several. He knew Cas hated cooking in the morning.

 

"C'mere." Cas mumbled around a bite of his pancake. Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

 

"You know, I was serious about the bigger bed. I don't really get why you let the dog sleep in the bed but if I can't change your mind about that part, a bigger bed might just be the solution. I mean, I don't want to wake you up almost every night just to get the dog off my bed."

 

"You could just train with him." Dean mumbled. "He'll listen to you if you stop pushing him away every time he wants to play." Cas looked at his boyfriend.

 

"Maybe… you'll have to help me though. " Dean chuckled.

 

"I know you don't really like dogs." Dean mumbled. "I know this isn't ideal." He felt the dog in question push his nose against Dean's thigh and reached one hand down to scratch the soft fur around his ear.

 

"You don't really like dogs either…" Castiel pointed out, remembering Dean's reaction to that little rat-like dog they met last weekend when they walked Bones together. Dean huffed. "Why do you keep him?" Dean looked down at the golden dog who by now rested his head on Dean's leg.

 

"He's my brother's dog… or he was." Dean frowned. "I took him in after- the accident. The kid loved that dog to death and I couldn't bare seeing him in some shelter where he wouldn't be loved. Guess it was just a way to hold on to a last piece of sanity. Someone in my life who understands how much I miss Sam." He felt Castiel's fingers slip into his own.

 

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Bones was Sam's?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.

 

"I don't know." He said, looking into his favourite pair of blue eyes. "I like to think that it's not that important to me. But the truth is that I feel closer to my brother when I'm around this baby." Dean said, running his fingers through the golden hairs.

 

"I get it… at least to some extent." Castiel said. Dean smiled at him.

 

"I'll get him to listen to you, baby." Dean said. Castiel nodded.

 

 

 

"Bones?" Dean asked as he sat up. It was Sunday and Cas wouldn't be back home until late in the evening. He was on a trip to promote his next book. Dean had just been woken up by the sun on his face and wondered why his dog hadn't already licked his face. Surprisingly, Bones wasn't on the bed. They'd gotten a bigger bed eventually where they could all sleep together without Dean or Cas ending up with dog fur in their faces.

 

"Bones?" Dean asked again, stepping out of the bed, the wooden floor cold under his naked feet.

 

"Buddy, where are you?" Dean asked, moving into the hallway and then into the kitchen, seeing the dog lay on his side on the tile floor. He frowned.

 

"Come on, Bud, get up. Don't you wanna go for a walk?" He asked. The dog just winced and Dean noticed he was breathing heavily.

 

"Bones!" He called, kneeling down next to him. His eyes were closed as his chest heaved. "Fuck, buddy, what's wrong…" Dean mumbled. He felt panic rising. He gathered the animal into his arms and heaved him up. He'd gotten remarkably bigger since Sam had smuggled him home from that one abandoned house they'd explored as children.

 

"Come on buddy, just stay with me." Dean mumbled. He kept talking to the dog as he carried him into his car and charged to the vet. Not giving a single fuck that he was wearing sweats, an old Zepplin tee with more holes than Dean could ever need in a shirt, and no shoes.

 

"Dean?" The vet asked as she saw him carry Bones in.

 

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Dean said. "I woke up and he was breathing like this and wincing. He needs help." Dean said, feeling tears push at his eyes.

 

"Okay… follow me, we'll do an x-ray and see what's wrong with the little guy." She said. Dean nodded and carried bones to one of the rooms in the back. He put him down on the stretcher.

 

The next few hours were kind of a blur. Dean was worried more than he could ever imagine. He tried to understand what was wrong with Bones. He'd probably hit a wall or stone or something too hard and that caused internal bleeding. The Doctor advised him to let Bones be put down. Dean bit his lip as he stroked through his fur.

 

"I can't." Dean said. "I can't let him die, please you have to try everything there is to save him." She nodded.

 

"I will try but there's a chance he still won't make it." Dean nodded. He was sent back to the waiting room while they got bones ready for surgery. 

 

He worried until he couldn't possibly think of a new scenario. He sighed, falling down into one of the chairs and pulled out his phone to call Cas.

 

"Dean?" He heard Cas mumble. Dean sighed.

 

"Baby, I might need to borrow some money from you." Dean started. "Bones hurt himself and I needed to take him to the vet. It's bad, baby."

 

"Are you okay?" Cas asked. "What happened?"

 

"I don't know. He just wasn't walking when I woke up and I hurried to the vet. He has internal bleeding… Cas this is gonna be expensive."

 

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I got it. You just calm down and breathe. He's gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay."

 

"Cas, I'm scared." Dean whispered. "What if I lose him?"

 

"Don't think about that." Cas said. "We'll get through this, whatever happens." Dean nodded, trying to breathe normally.

 

"Okay." Dean breathed.

 

"Good, just call me if anything happens. I have to go, I have a signing session in a few hours. I'll see you today." Cas said. Dean just nodded.

  
"I love you." He said.

 

"I love you too." Cas answered.

 

 

"Dean?" Cas asked as he entered their flat that evening. He hadn't heard anything from Dean all day. He poked his head in the kitchen seeing nothing. "Dean!" He called walking through their living room into the bedroom. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his arms, elbows on his knees.

 

"Oh baby." Cas sighed, kneeling down in front of him. "What happened?" He asked.

 

"Nothing- I- he got through surgery okay but he's not-" Dean took a shaky breath "He still might not get through it." Castiel nodded, raising his hands to frame Dean's face.

 

"Look at me, baby." Cas said, stroking his thumbs over Dean's cheeks until he met those green eyes. "Just focus on me. I'm sure Bones is in good hands. He'll get through this. He's a tough dog." Dean nodded slowly. He still seemed absent. Cas sighed and then pushed himself up, pressing his lips to Dean's. It took a few moments before Dean kissed back but then he let Castiel push him down onto the bed and climb over him.

 

"Dean." Cas breathed into his ear. Dean just wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, pulling him against his body.

 

"Please, Cas, just-" Dean buried his face in Cas' shoulder. "I need you to… I'm scared." Castiel pulled back a little to look into Dean's eyes.

  
"I'm here, my love." He said. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you." He promised. Dean nodded and Cas pulled him into a hug, moving them to properly lie on the bed.

 

"I can't-" Dean took a shuddering breath.

 

"Calm down, baby." Castiel mumbled, moving them so they laid on their sides. Dean tried to control his breathing while Castiel stroked his hair in the same rhythm.

 

"That's it. Stay calm. Breathe. He's gonna get through this. He's a tough dog." Dean just nodded, though Cas could still see the fear in his eyes. He held Dean close all through the night and forced him into the shower the next morning, making him eat breakfast was another chore.

 

Dean wasn't much use for anything until the vet called around noon.

 

"Mr. Winchester?" The doctor asked.

 

"Yes." Dean said, sitting on the edge of the couch, his foot bobbing nervously.

 

"I'm happy to inform you that Bones is doing better than expected and if it stays that way we'll let you take him home tomorrow. You can visit him later today so he doesn't think you abandoned him, that'll help him heal." Dean nodded.

 

"Thank you so much for taking care of him." Dean said.

 

"Just doing my job."

 

 

"Sorry you have to wear this thing, buddy." Dean mumbled. He was sitting on the floor in the living room, Bones in his lap with a plastic cone around his neck. "won't be long. Just safety so you don't have to go to the doctor again too soon." Dean smiled down at the fully grown dog, trying to pull the puppy eyes to get Dean to free him from the cone. Bones winced and pushed his nose into Dean's stomach in an attempt to cuddle.

 

"I'm just really glad you're okay." Dean said softly, gently petting the golden dog's face.

 

"Me too." Castiel added, sitting down next to Dean. He reached out carefully, stroking through Bones' fur. The dog looked at him, tilting his head a little before moving to lie on both their laps, pressing his face into Cas' stomach.

 

"See, if you give him some love, he'll give you some back." Dean said, taking Cas' hand. "Thank you." He added in a whisper.

 

"It's no big deal, Dean." Castiel said. "I just didn't realize until now how much he means to you." Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder.

 

"I love you." He said. Castiel pressed his lips into Dean's hair.

 

"I love you too." He answered and Dean closed his eyes, for a moment his world was perfect just like this. In moments like this he could almost forget the tare in his heart that seemed to pull in happiness like a black hole ever since his brother died in a stupid fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is very welcome! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it ;**


End file.
